NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn
NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn was a professional wrestling show in the NXT TakeOver series that took place on August 22, 2015. The NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn event was produced by WWE, showcasing its NXT developmental brand, and streamed live on the WWE Network. The event took place at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York - the first night of what was billed as a WWE "triple-header" at the arena, with SummerSlam taking place the following evening, and Raw the night after that. This was the first NXT TakeOver held outside of Full Sail University; WWE promoted it as NXT being "on the biggest stage yet". Starting with NXT Arrival on February 27, 2014, WWE's developmental league NXT has held major shows broadcast live on the WWE network, with the August event being the seventh event in the series and was sold out. Event summary Blake & Murphy vs The Vaudevillains NXT Tag Team Champions Blake, Murphy and Alexa Bliss were shocked prior to the match starting when NXT fan-favorite Blue Pants joined The Vaudevillains at ringside, evening the playing field. The two teams went back-and-forth in a contest that thrilled the NXT faithful. Following several near falls for both teams, Blue Pants proved to be the ultimate equalizer, taking Bliss out before she could negatively impact the proceedings. This allowed the two teams to duke it out fairly and squarely, leading into The Vaudevillains connecting with the Whirling Dervish to become the new NXT Tag Team Champions. Sasha Banks vs Bayley The Divas Revolution took center-stage at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn with the NXT Women’s Championship Match. Stephanie McMahon set the scene by reminding the sold out Barclays Center that the revolution began in NXT. Following that, both Bayley and the NXT Women’s Champion entered in style with Bayley paying tribute to Dusty Rhodes by adorning herself in polka dots and Banks riding in to the Barclays Center in a Cadillac Escalade with a full security detail. In a match that had the hot Brooklyn crowd on their feet from its onset, Bayley and Banks left everything in the ring in their quest for NXT Women’s gold. Both women took an incredible amount of risks throughout the course of the match, however it was finally Bayley who was able to capitalize on a breathtaking reverse hurricanrana from the top turnbuckle which led her into hitting the second, and final, Bayley-to-Belly of the match, allowing NXT’s most popular Diva to finally capture the Women’s Championship. After the match, Charlotte and Becky Lynch came to the ring to congratulate Bayley on her much deserved win. After a few moments, Banks returned to the ring and in a scene very reminiscent of the Madison Square Garden “Curtain Call” from the infamous Kliq, the four front women of the Divas Revolution each held up the four fingers of the Four Horsewomen and gazed upon the crowd’s adoration. They would all go back to being adversaries tomorrow and beyond, but for one night they basked in the magnitude of what they had all created. Results * Tag team match for the NXT Tag Team Championship: The Vaudevillains (Aiden English and Simon Gotch) (with Blue Pants) defeated Blake and Murphy © (with Alexa Bliss) * Singles match for the NXT Women's Championship: '''Bayley defeated Sasha Banks © Other on-screen talent * '''Pre-show Panel: Renee Young & Lita Image gallery NXTTO BKYN Photo 030-3716577326.jpg NXTTO_BKYN_Photo_031-2860599480.jpg NXTTO_BKYN_Photo_033-1150232980.jpg NXTTO_BKYN_Photo_034-3672882231.jpg NXTTO_BKYN_Photo_036-887479579.jpg NXTTO_BKYN_Photo_037-1138945421.jpg NXTTO_BKYN_Photo_038-3546148892.jpg NXTTO_BKYN_Photo_039-2757410954.jpg NXTTO_BKYN_Photo_040-2462576361.jpg NXTTO_BKYN_Photo_041-3854622335.jpg Media Category:2015 NXT pay-per-view events Category:NXT special events Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Sasha Banks Category:Charlotte Category:Becky Lynch Category:Renee Young Category:Lita